Fishing Trip
by Aggie Escott
Summary: Little Oneshot about Aaron and Spence having a day out together. Originally, it was ch 2 of The Cabin, but it wasn't going where I wanted it to. So I changed it, and here it is!


_Lady Nairne once wrote, "Wha'll buy my caller herrin'? They're bonnie fish and halesome farin'."_

Fishing trip

When Aaron had invited Spence to go on a little fishing trip with him, Spencer's first thought was that he was winding him up. But when he realised that Aaron was deadly serious, it evoked a net emotion in Spencer. Fear was probably the closest word to describe how he felt, but even that was way off.

Fishing trip?

But eventually, Aaron talked him round, and Spencer, totally against his better judgment, agreed.

So he stopped over at Aaron's, so they could have a nice early start.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aaron was up, dressed, and had cooked breakfast, and Spencer still hadn't emerged from the bedroom. He put the plates on the table and knocked on the door.

"Spence, you awake?"

There was no answer, but Aaron could hear Spencer's voice, Aaron opened the door slightly and peered in. Spence was in the throes of a nightmare. He had thrown his cover on the floor, and he was thrashing about, moaning deliriously. He was pale, yet covered in sweat. Aaron crossed the room and shook him by the shoulder. He was pleased, for Spencer's sake, that he had some clothes on.

"Spence, wake up!"

Spencer's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Aaron round the neck.

"FISH!" he yelled.

Aaron calmly removed Spencer's hands from his neck and said, "Your breakfast is ready."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that morning they stood by the lake. Spencer was delighted. The water level had dropped several feet, leaving the boat about fifteen feet away on a bed of mud. Ha! No fishing!

Aaron was less than pleased. He'd read two chapters of the book 'Fishing for Dummies' and now they had driven here, he was determined.

"Don't worry, Spence. I'll think of something……Where are you going?"

"I….um…I thought I'd go read while you're thinking."

"No, it's ok. I know what we can do." Aaron pointed to a tree whose branches hung over the lake

"B-but you can't climb that!" said Spencer worriedly. "The branch will break."

"Exactly. But you can. You're lighter than me."

Spencer's mouth dropped open. "You must be…"

But Aaron's face showed it was no joke.

"I don't climb trees."

"You do now!" grinned Aaron.

It seemed the only way to get a reluctant Spencer in the tree was to pick him up and put him there. It wasn't an easy task, and Aaron was glad there were no blackmailers around with cameras. But eventually, Spencer was sitting precariously on the bottom branch.

"Now what?" said Spencer. He didn't feel very safe, and he kept wobbling. He turned sideways and hugged the branch.

"Ok, Spence, now work your way along the branch. When you get to the end, reach down and grab the mooring line, and bring it back."

"You've got to be kidding." breathed Spence. He closed his eyes, and moved his hands along the branch and wiggled along a few inches.

He wished he had put a shirt on. And not worn his shorts come to that. It was not very comfortable.

"Am I nearly there yet?"

Aaron got his camera out of his pocket and took a photo.

"Nearly! Just a couple more feet!"

Suddenly Spencer squeaked, and slipped round the branch. He wrapped his arms and legs tightly round it and hung there like a skinny sloth.

"Aaron! Help!"

"What can I do?" choked Aaron, trying to hold his camera still. "You'll just have to let go!"

"I can't let go!" he shouted. "I'll get covered in mud!"

He carefully inched his way back along the branch

"Do something!" Spencer bent his head back so he could see Aaron. "Get me something to land on!"

"Like what?"

"Anything! A plank of wood! Just get something!"

A plank of wood?

Aaron could see that Spence was not seeing the funny side as he was. Wrapping his arms around himself to ease the muscles he'd just pulled laughing, he went off to find something. As he reached the car, he heard a yell and a muddy splat noise. He didn't dare turn around or go back to the lake, so he sat down and leaned against the car and laughed.

He heard the car door open. "Don't you dare come in here!"

_I won't_, thought Aaron, _I'll let him calm down first._

"Where's the baby wipes?"

Aaron started to cry.

Fifteen minutes later, Spence came round to find him.

He was all clean and shiny, how one would expect him to be. He was grinning all over his face.

"Fishing's off!"

"Yeah. You're probably right there." Aaron smiled.

Aaron got up and put his arm across Spencer's shoulders. "Sorry I laughed."

"So you should be." said Spencer, his voice a little high pitched. Then, "But I expect it looked quite funny."

"Let me show you. I've got photos!"


End file.
